A Dear Friend
by Zeronova08
Summary: Eirika and Ephraim, the heirs to the Renais throne, come to their final battle with the Demon King. But what happens if, to save the continent, they must confront their closest friend?


The footfalls of the approaching army echoed throughout the vast halls of a long-forgotten fortress. Deep within the Darkling woods, the ruins of the building sat in darkness and shadow, awaiting the return of its master. The master that the army had come to kill. Eirika's long, flowing blue hair glimmered in the dim light as she rode towards the imposing doorway that none of them might ever return from. At her side was her beloved brother, Prince Ephraim, riding with a grim, almost terrifyingly so, expression on his face. Both of the royal twins of Renais knew that this would be the last time they would see their friend. She leaned into her saddle, ran a hand over the shoulder of her brother's back. "Ephraim..." He turned to face her. The prince's eyes shone with a sorrow nobody could express in words. "Brother, it will be fine...Lyon...he is our friend." She lowered her eyes to the rocky tiles as she spoke. Ephraim nodded, opened his mouth slightly. "I know. That is why I must finish this."

The Prince's demeanor hardened again as the group of fighters drew up to the stone archway. He raised a gloved hand, indicating the troupe to come to a stop. "I have come here to do what normal men have never dreamt of, to bring this world to freedom from the Demon King. I have made it this far only with the help of all of you, and I ask for your help one last time." The army stood in silence for a moment, then, as one, answered in a crescendo of voices. "For Prince Ephraim! For Princess Eirika! For Mag Vel!" they roared, then marched into the gaping maw of the temple. And as they passed and crossed the shadow into darkness, Ephraim closed his eyes and wondered if things could have been different. _Tell me, Lyon, what did I do wrong...?_

The interior of the Black Temple was more majestic and grand than the hall and outside had let on. Except for the occasional plant root that had upturned a few stone panels, it may only have been empty since yesterday. Eirika glanced at her surroundings. She could almost see, in her mind's eye, the grand chamber brought back to life. It would be garnered with paintings and a mighty throne in the center. Yes! And there would be the place where the children played with each other, running and gleefully laughing. iLaughing.../i she thought sadly as she returned to the present. Now it was empty, devoid of signs of human inhabitance. And where the throne would have been...

The princesses light blue eyes squinted deeper into the shadows. It couldn't be..."Brother! Look!" Ephraim glanced at the space where her loosely-clothed arm pointed. Lyon. Ephraim and Eirika glanced at each other, then rode up to their old friend. There he stood, regally dressed in the garb of the Prince of Grado. The corners of Lyon's mouth turned upwards slightly. "Yes, Eirika. It's me. Lyon." He stepped forward lightly, into a ray of light. It lit up his noble, kind features, accentuated his eyes and smile. "When I was studying in Grado, I saw things in the future. Terrible things. A gigantic cataclysm would befall Grado, ravaging it and killing those in its way. All would die. I had to stop it. And as I learned more, I saw how the Sacred Stone of Grado alone had the power to prevent those deaths. Prevent that torment from ever befalling my people."

He drew out a dark-colored stone from his cloak and held it gingerly before him. "With this, I will be able to save them from that fate. The Dark Stone has that power." He glanced at Ephraim's face, then spoke again. "Ephraim, my dear friend. I've always loved you, yet I've always hated you. You have leadership, ability, and your sister. Everything! What have I? Compassion. Weakness." Lyon paused and sighed. "And yet, I've done horrible things and made so many sacrifices for this cause. The kindness you once loved is now gone, Ephraim. And because of my sacrifice, I've gained the power to save my people. And I will save them. Nobody will get in my way." The Prince of Grado looked mournfully at both of the twins in turn. "Not even you, Ephraim. My old friend." Ephraim looked back fixedly and smiled resolutely. "Yes. An old friend. Lyon, you will always be my friend. That promise I made back on Neleras Peak...I've come to keep it."

Lyon gazed serenely at him, face half-hidden by his long strands of purple hair. "I know. And I thank you. Fight as you will, but I shall defeat you. And save my people." And with a haunting look, the Prince of Grado raised his cloak and vanished.

As the twins turned back from where they had met Lyon, both Ephraim and Eirika held a sad, determined look on their faces. All had come this far to prevent the world from being steeped in shadow, and now it was time to make good on that ideal. "Everybody, this is the last battle. Prepare yourselves," Ephraim spoke, then chose ten of his best soldiers to come with him. When they were properly armed and outfitted, they turned and marched into battle.

Hours later, exhausted and spent, Ephraim, Eirika, and the rest of the group came to Lyon's gloomily-lit position. Ephraim's eyes lit, determined to carry out his promise and put his friend to rest. He grimaced, thinking back to a conversation he had had with L'Arachel, the cheery princess of Rausten, as they had entered the temple.

_"L'Arachel, I need facts, not comfort. Is there any way to save Lyon?"_

_"Prince Ephraim...I...In all my learning during my time in Rausten...No. Once he has delved this deep into the power of the Dark Stone, it is already too late for any hope of recovery. I'm sorry."_

_"No. Don't be. Come. We have a battle to win."_

_"But! Ephraim! Didn't you understand me? You cannot save him now!"_

_"You are wrong. If I cannot save him, then I will bring Lyon to peace with my own hands."_

Ephraim looked at his friend, the Prince of Grado. **"**Tell me, Ephraim: do I look like I've grown stronger? The last time we dueled, I was too weak to test you. Why, I was so weak, I even lost to Eirika..." said Lyon. Ephraim stayed silent. **"**I've sacrificed the lives of many good people. I've committed many unforgivable sins. The caring heart I once possessed died long ago... And I've grown stronger because of it. I've grown strong enough to defeat even you, Ephraim." The young Prince of Renais spoke softly."...No, you haven't. You're still no match for me. You were never one for combat. It's not in you. You should never have chosen this path." This time, it was Lyon who was silent. **"**... Here I come, Lyon," said Ephraim as he gripped the shaft of his lance. The magnificent Sacred Twin weapon of Renais glowed fiery red, befitting its title as the Fire Lance. Ephraim raised the weapon above his shoulder, spurred his horse on, then jabbed it at Lyon's chest. The blow hit, ripping through his robe and tearing through the flesh of his side. Lyon gasped, staggered back, then weakly flipped open his dark tome. The prince's melodious voice began chanting, eyes rapidly moving over the arcane words. And with a flash, the air around Ephraim darkened and opened into a vortex. It focused in around him, then exploded in a flash of light. It caught Ephraim, knocking him off his horse clear to the ground, but it wasn't enough to break his resolve. Staggering towards Lyon, Ephraim raised his lance one last time, then drove it forward into his friend's chest. Lyon stood there for a moment, staring at Ephraim with his lance buried deep in his chest. Then he dropped his book and sank to the hard stone tiles, cold as his body. With a deathly pale smile, he whispered "..Thank you...Ephraim. My dear friend."


End file.
